Some applications for use by mobile computing devices provide map-related services. In a typical example, such an application receives location information which describes the current location of a user. Based on the location information, the application can display a representation of the user's current location on a digital map. Such a service is useful in various circumstances. For example, a user who is traveling may wish to consult the digital map to determine his or her current location with respect to a target destination, such as a restaurant, movie theater, and so on.
However, due to inaccuracy in the position determination mechanism that is used, such an application can only assess the user's current location within a range of error. And sometimes this range of error is significant. The application can convey the level of inaccuracy using a visual aid, such as a tinted circle which overlays the digital map. This circle is generally referred to herein an inaccurate location region (ILR). A user may interpret the center point of the ILR as his or her presumed current location. The radius of the ILR corresponds to a degree of error associated with the current location. This visual aid provides valuable cues to the user in interpreting the digital map. For example, if the user notes that there is a large degree of error regarding the displayed current location, he or she will be duly warned against interpreting that location too literally.
However, the type of visual aid described above is not without its drawbacks. For example, assume that a user navigates within the IRL, e.g., by performing a panning and/or zooming selection, such that the outer boundary of the IRL is no longer visible. The application can provide various visual cues to alert the user to the fact that he or she is within the bounds of the IRL. But the user has no guidance as to where any displayed map position lies in regard to the IRL as a whole. The user can address this issue by zooming out and/or panning, but this provides poor user experience. Namely, a user may find this operation both burdensome and time-consuming.